If 'HappyEverAfter' did exist
by Nelly1997
Summary: A story, told from Clove, about the feast and her death.


**Hey everyone. So, this is my first fanfiction and I really tried my best:) I'm from Germany, so don't be mad if i made mistakes, okay?:) Well, I would be happy if you'll leave a few reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Story, all rights belong to Suzanne Collins.  
I copied one sentence from the book, because I wrote this story about the feast from clove's pont of view.**

Okay, nothing left to say. Enjoy it :)

Fire Girl. She is there, running from her hideout straight to the table in front of the cornucopia to grab her bag pack with a big twelve on the front. The silver bow in her hand reflects the morning sunlight and the arrows on her back move up and down with every step she takes. An evil smile appears on my face while I take the most cruel and deadly knife out of my vest. With a light chuckle, I twirl it in my hands but I put it back again. I don't want to lose it. Cato allowed me to kill her but he would be disappointed when I won't make a good show so I thought about what will entertain the capitol most. And I found a solution.

'I'm coming for you, Girl on Fire', I whisper to myself before I jump out of the bushes to head off to the cornucopia. I'm there very fast, my right hand placed on a knife in my vest. As I see the long, brown braid of Katniss, who just came to the fore, I'm not losing time. Immediately , I pull the long knife out and throw it, aiming for Fire Girl's forehead. Unfortunately, she ducks down, so there's just a deep scratch over her left eye. I missed. I _never_ miss. The blood in my veins starts to boil. Angrily, I throw another knife and that pins her down. She raises her bow now and grabs an arrow from her back, aiming for my right arm. Pathetic. The shoot fails, the arrow doesn't even leave a scratch. I hear a noise. She shoots another one, very close to my ear so I hear it cutting the air. It's ridiculous. She doesn't even hit my head. Why doesn't she aim for important organs like my heart? How can she fail so bad?  
But it's too late now for another try, I'm too close. Bow and arrows might be good weapons for the distance but they are useless when your enemy is this close. My knifes are not. I jump off the ground and tackle Katniss down. We are rolling over the grass and she blocks every attack I make but so do I. For the cameras, this has to look like a stupid girls fight but it's totally not. This battle will end deadly for one of us, and this person will be Katniss. She will suffer and die by my hands, nothing can stop me now. And no one will interfere. 'Where's Lover Boy?', I ask to tease her, pinning her right arm down with my foot. With my own right arm, I hold down her left one. She raises her head and tries to bite me but I react quickly and press my arm on her throat. It's impossible now for her to escape. I put on a false, pity smile and try to look a bit taken aback.  
'Oh I see, you tried to help him, right?' She struggles, tries to break free and gives me a glare full of hatred and anger. I really enjoy teasing her. I love that I have got the full control over her and that she looks so weak. I've been waiting so long for this moment and now it's time. I decide to talk a little longer to her, to make her suffer in both ways: Physically and mentally. 'What's in that bag pack, Katniss? Medicine for Lover Boy? Well, too bad for him that he will never get it!'  
I tighten my grip on her throat and move my left hand with the cruel knife closer to her face.  
'Hmm...where to start, where to start...', I mumble to myself but loud enough for her to hear it while I analyse her face to find a good place to start. 'How about your lips?' It's a rhetorical question, I don't want an answer. 'You won't need them longer anyway. Wanna blow Lover Boy one last kiss?'  
The blade comes slowly down to her bottom lip and leaves a big scratch there. The blood purses down her chin and flows into her mouth. She tries to free her arm to punch me, her eyes filled with silent pain and anger. 'Forget it, district twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?' The expression on my face is vicious now and my eyes wide open, focusing on the girl under me. That's it. She loses it. With her eyes still pinned on me, she collects all the blood in her mouth and spits right into my face. I wipe it away with the sleeve of my arena jacket. Then my free hand grabs her throat so tight, that her face changes the colour. She's pale now, because of pain and my strong grip. 'You dare to defy me, twelve? Oh, okay. You would have suffered anyway but now I will make it even more painful, as long until you are begging me to finish you off!'  
I'm in a rage. She humiliated me and now she will pay for it. Almost laughing because of her silliness, I raise the blade and bring it down on her cheek. _What is that? _The tip of my knife barely touches the skin on her face and I feel something strong around my waists. Very slowly, I'm pulled up on my feet. _Is that Cato? But why would he interfere? He wants to see her dying so bad, why does he stop it now?_ And then, I realize. The tight grip isn't from Cato, no way. My suspicion approves, when I'm turned around and now pressed against the cornucopia wall. I can look in the angry, black eyes of my opponent. Tresh. Fear suddenly rushes trough my body and I start shaking lightly. _Why is he here? Cato told me, he would observe the clearing to give me backing, so how the hell could he let that happen? Or is Cato already...? NO, that's impossible! I didn't hear a canon!  
However, that doesn't mean, he's all right. Maybe Tresh stabbed him, and now he is laying somewhere around the meadow, hidden behind bushes, bleeding to death, blaming himself for being so weak...  
NO! No, no, no! This can't be true. He's strong, yes, even stronger than Tresh, he can handle him. But why isn't he here now helping me then? Shit...!  
'_Did you kill her?' The deep, dark and brutal voice of Tresh let's me come back to reality. His right hand is tight closed around my throat, ready to push whenever he wants to.  
'DID YOU KILL HER?' He screams so loud, I almost feel deaf. His grip gets tighter, I can barely breath. 'No, I … it wasn't me, it was Marvel!', I scream back as loud and as strong as I can. I tell him the truth, it really happened this way. And suddenly, I feel guilty, that I used Rue against Katniss. Not because I'm afraid of Tresh but because I never hated Rue. Honestly, from the first moment I saw this little, fragile girl, I prayed to god, that I won't be the one who has to kill her. She was so clever, fast and she knew, how to survive. _She came so far … _  
'LIAR!' Tresh pulls me closer to him, just to push me back hard against the steel wall again. I stumble and my vision starts to get blurry a bit. When I don't do anything, I'll be dead soon. So I do the only thing I can do right now, even if it lets me look weak.'Cato! CATO!' My voice is filled with fear and pain. _Please, oh please, Cato, get me out of here! Please, don't be injured already. I need you … _The sudden, sharp pain I feel in my skull is horrible. I open my eyes, just to see Tresh, rock in his hand, covered with blood. _No … _He lets me fall down in the soft grass, throws the rock away and makes a run for the field. _Bastard_. 'CLOVE!' I hear a familiar, male voice, coming nearer and nearer. 'CLOVE!' I can tell from the pain in his voice, that he's hurt to see me like this. He kneels down next to me now in the still wet grass, patting my hand, pleading me to stay with him. I turn my head to face him, to look in his deep blue eyes for a last time. 'Clove, don't go. Don't leave me here alone. I need you, please, stay here. Don't-'  
'Hey, I'm right here', I tell him, with a broken, weak voice but I manage to smile. His eyes, so beautiful, filled with pain, sacrifice and fear. And a little hint of … _love_. 'It's my fault, I had to protect you from this bastard but I .. I don't know, why I didn't pay attention. Clove, forgive me, cause I'll never be able to.'  
I'm not surprised of what he says, neither of his gestures but because of this broken look in his eyes, wet now from tears. 'Cato … ', I whisper. 'Don't cry. R-remember, t-the … cameras.' I lay my index finger on his lips._ They are so soft … _He takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. He comes very close and leans his forehead against my own. 'I don't care that we're from district two and I don't care either that we are 'not allowed' to look weak and vulnerable. You dying is the most cruel thing that could happen to me and I give a shit about, what the capitol will say to that.' His warm breath meets mine, his tear drops fall on my chest. I really try to to hold back my own tears which are collected in my eyes now. I blink to wipe them away but they are flowing down my cheeks and I sob. Cato seems to notice this, because he's pushing my hands tighter. 'Clove …' Oh god, his voice sounds so hurt. 'You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now.' He pulls me gently on my knees and I fall in his arms, my head carefully placed on his left shoulder. His right hand strokes my hair and I sigh silently. 'If just …', I start but I don't go on. I feel heavy tiered and my brain doesn't work very well anymore. 'If just I had more time. Cato?' He nods and says: 'Yes?'  
'Could you … grant me one last wish?' I beg him, my eyes locked with his now. 'Sure, everything you want', he says, with a smile on his face which will never reach his eyes. 'Kiss me, please', I say to him desperately. He leans forwards and then crashes his lips with mine. I've never kissed someone before, this is my first time. _And my last_, I think sadly. Our Kiss is full of passion and love, I forget the pain in my skull and instead I feel a warm glow inside my stomach. It reaches every part of my body and I'm just pleased. I wish, this moment would last forever. Unfortunately, I know that this kiss will end soon and thinking of that makes me cry even more than before. Cato moves his lips away from mine and I want to scream at him 'Please go on!'. But I can't. I'm afraid, that he will leave me dying alone now. 'STAY!', I cry out in pain. The tears are streaming down my face and I suddenly feel cold again. The warm feeling passed away. Cato wraps his arms around me and whispers silently.  
'Clove, I will stay by your side until the end. I'll _never _leave you, okay? Right here, right now, I'm with you and I will always be.' He calms me down and adds:' Sleep now. When you wake up again, I'll still be here, I promise.' I need a lot of strength to stay awake but I don't want to let Cato go so easily. 'When I fall asleep now, I'll never wake up again, Cato. You know it …' My voice is only a whisper now. A weak, broken whisper and I'm afraid, he didn't hear it. 'I know, Clove but you are tired. Let go.' 'I can't.' _Because I love you_, I add in my head but I'm not able to say it. Instead of saying something, Cato kisses me again. And when he lets go, he leans against my forehead again and says:' I love you, so don't be afraid, my dear.' He lays me down in the grass and places my head on his lap. My vision gets darker and darker, his voice seems farer and farer away, with every breath I take. I can see the bright blue sky, I feel the warmth of the sun and I smell the wood of the trees. This day is just too beautiful to die. 'I love you too', I tell him and he strokes my cheek. 'I know, you always did. Just like me.' His soft voice breaks my heart. I'll leave him alone forever. He will be unhappy, even if he'll win this. 'You will hate me for leaving you', I add bitterly. 'There's no way I'll be able to hate you', he tenderly replies. I squeeze his hand tighter as I feel my death near. Breathing gets heavier, vision gets darker. Heart full of desire to be with him. He comes closer to my ear again.' Wait for me up there', he says while pointing to the sky and kissing my forehead a last time. 'Will I see you again?', I ask him frightened. 'That's what I promised you, right? And I won't break my promises once I made them.' And then he adds:' When I die, I won't be scared. I'll be happy, cause I know I'll see you again.' His smile says 'Everything's going to be okay!' I smile back. 'I believe you.' And then my eyes close, I slowly black out.

But I know for sure, somehow, our 'Happy-Ever-After' still exists. Because when we see each other again, there won't be games or people who try to tear us apart. There will just be me and Cato, staying together eternally. _  
_


End file.
